A problem exists in that many items are being counterfeited. The items being counterfeited include a wide range of documents of all types as well as products and goods (e.g., currency, pharmaceuticals, and numerous brand name goods) to which counterfeited documents are appended. The counterfeited products and goods may bear tags and like identification documents, which counterfeiters append to the goods and products, falsely identifying them as the goods and products of bona fide manufacturers and distributors. Counterfeiters cause financial losses to the bona fide manufacturers and distributors by palming off their counterfeit products for the bona fide products. In addition, for example, in the case of pharmaceuticals, counterfeit products may cause harm to persons by providing an incorrect dosage or an incorrect medication. Also, the counterfeit product may have been “cut” thereby leading to an incorrect dosage. It is therefore desirable to have a means to easily detect the authenticity and provenance of products.
The term “tag” or “instrument” as used herein and in the appended claims is intended to include any stand alone card and/or document, as well as any tag, instrument, card or document intended to be appended or affixed to, or accompanying, goods and products.